paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lux
Lux Corazón is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He is a Rottweiler, Saluki, and Springer Spaniel mix, although he takes on the appearance of a Rottweiler. He is a rational environmentalist, and the leader of a coalition between environmentalist associations. He is the cousin of Primavera, He is not a member of the PAW Patrol. Appearance Normal Appearance Lux is a Rottweiler, Saluki, Springer-Spaniel mix. He takes on the coloration and build of a Rottweiler. A large skull, a powerful jaw, and massive, broad chest and shoulders. He also has a mean left-hook. His ears are fluffy and silky, which resemble the feathered ears of a Saluki. He takes after the appearance of his father, who is a Rottweiler-Saluki mix. He is mostly black with tan highlights, and he has light blue eyes like his cousin. As part of his rite-of-passage in the people he lived with, he received a nature-esque tattoos on his face and biceps. Anthro Appearance Lux bears the same markings he has as a feral as an anthro in Shadows of Camaraderie and in the Tundra-Centurion AU. He wears a woodland camouflage sleeveless hoodie, dark tan khakis, and a pair of black leather biker gloves with white trims. Bio Lux Corazón was born in the village of Lightacre Vale in the forest of Springmoor Woods. Lux was born to a stray Rottweiler-Saluki outsider who stumbled into the forest by accident. He fell for one of the resident Springer Spaniels in the village, and the end result was Lux. He was inducted as a member of the tribe, as well as his father, undergoing a rite of passage ceremony at the age of 13, where he received his green tattoos. Lux lived his entire life in the Springmoor Woods. He absolutely loved to explore and learn about all the nature-infused wildlife and the multi-colored bioluminescent organisms. He quickly grew to care deeply about the environment and all the natural wonders of the woods. He would do anything to preserve it. Lux's mother had a brother, Lux's uncle. His wife had a girl, who was named Primavera. Lux was overjoyed to learn that he now had a new family member to play with and spend time with. He was 9 when she was born. After Lux got his tattoos, he would often take Primavera out into the vast fantasy-esque realm of Springmoor Woods... Between all the wonders such as purifying waters, mystical creatures bonded with nature, and glowing plants and animals... Lux had taught Primavera all he knew, and the two continued to study and learn more together. Lux's favorite part of the forest were the Aeroblanco willows. One day... Criminals seeking profit came to the forest and initiated chaos. Trees were destroyed, animals were killed, many wildlife and plants were taken, collected, experimented on, and harvested for their powers and resources. Eventually, when the criminals came to Lightacre Vale, the indigenous people were hilariously outmatched and overpowered. A frightened Primavera helped some of the citizens of the village escape the violence, while Lux himself fended off against the criminals. Lux and Primavera themselves escaped, but a vast majority of the forest was destroyed... Lux and Primavera themselves keep the last three Aeroblanco seeds, and various other treasures of Springmoor Woods... They have nothing to remember their parents by, however. Even Lux and Primavera can't get past the Springmoor Wendigoes that now defend the remaining forest. He joined the World Wildlife Fund, and is the leader of a coalition of multiple environmentalist groups to further push their efforts for nature preservation and wildlife rescue. Personality Lux is a very noble and idealistic individual. His pride and his dedication are his key features, fighting valiantly for what he believes in. He's kind, considerate, and very protective of the environment. He has a hearty demeanor, as well, very welcoming. Despite his maturity, he is also a bit of a funny-guy, making a fool of himself for the entertainment of others. However... He does get angry when things don't go his way, or when people are being thick-headed and stubborn. When negotiating with business leaders of oil and fossil fuel companies, companies that harm the environment, he tries to use logic and reasoning with them, but they're thick-headed and stubborn, only caring about money. This agitates Lux when someone "can't open their eyes to what's right in front of them." Trivia Fears Lux has only a few fears: - Scelerophobia (Fear of Crime, particularly of his and others' work being robbed or destroyed) - Athazagoraphobia (Fear of Forgetfulness or Being Forgotten... Just like those who raised him...) - Bioenissophobia (Fear of attack on life and the environment) Vehicle Lux does not drive any vehicle of any sort at the moment. Family Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Uncle (Deceased) Unnamed Aunt (Deceased) Primavera (Maternal Cousin) Brielle (Mate) Nyxie (Daughter) Liya (Daughter) Keter (Son) Friends - Rocky - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Rubble - Zuma - Everest - Tracker - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra - Maximillian Miscellaneous Facts * Lux practices MMA in his free time, and he and Maximillian gladly spar each other for their own training, and for others' entertainment. * He keeps one of the last three Aeroblanco seeds * Unlike Primavera, he makes it very clear he's from Lightacre Vale by decorating his house in near-extinct plants from Springmoor Woods. * Most of his shirts and sweatshirts are sleeveless to expose his tattoos * Lux is extremely proud and boastful of his tribal tattoos. He refuses to get them removed, and will always have them showing, no matter the weather. * When the time comes, he would like to give Primavera similar tattoos, as Springmoor Woods and Lightacre Vale was destroyed before she could get hers. * Lux is the oldest surviving canine from Lightacre Vale, and therefore the successor to leading the canines of the Raostavali people. Due to this, he can bestow Raostavali tattoos on others he deems worthy and have proven themselves to the tribe... Or what's left of it... * Lux gives tattoos to Primavera when she comes of age. He also bestows the tattoos to Brielle, and to Nyxie, Liya, and Keter. * His name is derived from the Latin and Spanish words for "Light". * He developed a breathing technique where he can inhale carbon dioxide and exhale the glucose and oxygen. He conditioned his body through rigorous therapy with some near-extinct plants from Springmoor Woods to make his body capable of respiration and synthesis. In other words, he used these plants to trigger a dormant mutation in Raostavali genes. His mutation is called "Dual Metabolism." Story Appearances Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes None Episodes by Others None Short Stories None Short Stories by Others - Just Another Watch Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Gallery Shadows of Camaraderie Lux.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Lux (Sketch) Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:Adult Dog Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro